Today, images may be added to spreadsheets, but the images “float” over the grid. In this case, the images are not associated with any particular cell, nor are the images related to data within the spreadsheet. Accordingly, when operations are performed on the spreadsheet, e.g., sort, filter, cell resizing, etc., the images do not behave as a user expects. That is, rather than moving with cells when the cells are reordered within the spreadsheet, the images may become randomly scattered within the spreadsheet. In this case, e.g., after a filter or sort operation, images may obscure various cells and data and may need to be manually repositioned within the spreadsheet. Not only so, but images cannot be fit to a cell size or resized when a cell is resized. Moreover, current spreadsheets are ill-suited for providing new features in a touch- or mobile-first world where images play a much bigger role.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.